


Jo Vs. Her First Hunt

by Valleygirl285



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleygirl285/pseuds/Valleygirl285
Summary: Just a silly little Halloween story.
Relationships: Jo Harvelle/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Jo Vs. Her First Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story last year. It was one of my first stories I had written when I got back into writing fan fiction. Completely silly and I hope people enjoy. Thanks Val

Title: Jo vs. Her First Hunt

Author: Valleygirl

Rating: G

Summary: Dean and Sam spend Halloween at the Roadhouse with Jo, Ellen and Bobby.

Chapter 1

"Come on Jo, what was your first hunt?" Dean asked as he popped open two beers, handing one to the blonde huntress as they clicked long-necks and said cheers.

"Rawhead with Gordon." She said quickly knowing that wasn't a name either brother cared to hear.

Ellen laughed. "I believe the question was what was your first hunt."

"Yeah and that was it." She said frowning at her mom in confusion.

"What about Mrs. Connor's garden?" Ellen teased.

Dean smiled when he saw Jo blushed a pretty shade of pink. "Come on Harvelle, fess up."

"Fine!" She huffed. "Not fair to ask things in front of my Mom though!"

"Come on Jo." Sam said, curious at what the young woman's first hunt really was.

"It was when I was five. I decided to stake out our neighbors vegetable garden on Halloween." She said seriously.

"Let me guess Linus, you were waiting for The Great Pumpkin." Dean teased.

"Don't be ridiculous Dean, there's no such thing as The Great Pumpkin. I was hunting a damn vamp. The most dangerous vampire to walk the earth." She told him earnestly as Dean, his brother and Bobby all leaned forward at this development.

"A vampire...at five you were hunting the most dangerous vampire to walk the earth." Dean asked skeptically.

Jo sighed and shudder for effect as she looked down at her hands. "Well walk might not be the exact truth, it's more likely he hopped."

"Hopped?" Sammy repeated questioningly.

Jo nodded her head seriously as she looked at her captive audience. "Yes hopped! Dammit Sammy, don't you see...I was hunting...I was hunting Bunnicula!" She sobbed dramatically burying her face in her hands.

She looked back up with a silly grin on her face as Sam, Bobby and Ellen burst out laughing but it was Dean's reaction that truly surprised her though.

"I can totally get behind ganking that furry freak!" Dean cried. "As if their teeth aren't weird enough but vampire fangs! Not to mention all those innocent victims being drained of their life force! Just not right!"

Sammy turned and stared at his brother. "Victims?! Dean they were vegetables."

"Victims Sammy victims!"

"Oh my god...now I know why you would never let me borrow that book from the library when we were kids."

"Like I was going to read that horror story to a child." He huffed.

"Or watch the cartoon..." Sam reminded him.

"Veggie snuff film... I don't think so!" He said firmly. Shooting Sam, Ellen and Bobby a dirty look when they started to laugh. He exchanged a look with Jo and knew she would have his back on this by the way she nodded her head in agreement.

SPNSPNSPN

Seven beers and five shots of Jack Daniels later Jo found herself being shush by an equally tipsy Dean as they crouch at the end of the garden.

"Remember Jo, don't attacking until you see their fangs." Dean slurred as he handed her one of their recently carved stakes.

Jo nodded her head in agreement before asking. "Are you sure stakes made from carrots are going to work?"

Dean looked up at his hunting partner and grinned. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

SPNSPNSPN

Sam, Ellen and Bobby shook their heads in amusement.

"How long should we leave them out here?" Sammy asked as he pulled out his cell phone to capture the two hunters actually crawling along the perimeters of the garden plotting their strategy for the upcoming 'battle'.

"Oh I'm sure they'll pass out soon. It's a warm evening and they should be fine to sleep it off outside. They'll be back when Mrs. Connor's sprinklers come on in the morning." Ellen said with a chuckle as she headed back inside.

Bobby laughed. "Oh that should be fun."

Sam smirk as he continued to film the clearly drunk hunters. He almost went over to put an end to their 'hunt' when he saw Jo's hand slipped and she went down with a soft thud.

Instead he stopped and watched the way Dean helped her up, checking her for any injuries before leaning down to kiss the palm of her hand.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched his brother reach up to cup Jo's cheek before leaning in and finally kissing the blonde huntress.

Maybe his brother and Jo's 'hunt' wasn't such a waste of time after all.

The End


End file.
